Only Time
by caitly
Summary: Bella leaves, 16 years later Edward meets her again, and what's this? TWINS? Ohmegoodnessgumdrops! CHAPTER EIGHT UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Edward, come on. Carlisle needs extra help at the hospital. You have two minutes to get into the car." I looked up at my 'sister' Alice with a blank expression.

"Get Emmet and Rose to help; I'm busy." My voice was completely void of emotion.

"They're coming too, and busy with what? We both know that you're not doing any thing important. Come on, I promise, that if today doesn't go well, you can stay here all alone, for the rest of eternity and I won't bother you again."

I sighed and gave her a suspicious look; "what did you see Alice?" I looked through her head, but all I found was pointless stuff about new clothes she just had to get.

"Nothing." She responded, in a much too quick and innocent voice.

You have to be the worst liar in the world." My voice was once again dry.

"What can I say? Time will tell, now come on." She grinned and stood, clearly stating it was time for us to go.

When I didn't make any movement, she said in her serious, don't-mess-with-me,-you-know-I'm-right voice, "or I could just get Emmet..." I involuntarily cringed at the memory of Emmet, with help from Jasper, getting me out of our old house in Forks, a mere three years ago.

Not good.

I quickly ran downstairs to get into my Volvo, but was stopped by Emmet at the door.

"Rose is driving, you're in the middle." He then starting laughing and I knew without a doubt he had just heard what Alice had said.

The five of us piled in the car and set out for "The Hunterdon Medical Center".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and were hastily greeted by Carlisle.

"Ah, good, you're here. Come, a fight just broke out at the high school, eight kids were involved. They all got pretty banged up; the school wants them to be brought here to be checked out. We need you to separate them; it seems some of them think that business wasn't completely taken care of. They'll be here any minute, understood?"

Rosalie, Jasper and I nodded in response. Emmet got a very evil looking grin, while Alice got a smug expression.

"You saw this!" I accused her. She just grinned at me in response. God, this was so like Alice.

"Okay, Alice, I want you to get their names and call their parents, let them know that they have to send someone down here to get them and that they are all suspended for the next two days. Rosalie, try to figure out why they got in the fight in the first place. Jasper, keep them calm please. Emmet and Edward, don't let them start a second, or technically third, fight here, Jasper can help too if needed, okay?" We nodded in unison, we knew this drill. "Good, her we are, and it looks like they just got here, places." I sighed and looked at what I'm guessing was the principle come over and start talking to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, good, I was hoping that you would be here. We don't know what happened, not like _that's_ new. Is it possible to put them in two different waiting rooms, no? We need to keep them somewhat separate, at least then. Mike, James, David and Lucas in one area; and Mason, Jacoby, Phillip, and Christopher in another. That should help calm them down a little bit." Worry was etched all over her face.

"Don't worry, we will handle it." Carlisle's voice was calm, and seemed even more so when compared to hers. "Emmett, first group, Edward, second; bring them in here. Take the first group to the seats on the left side, Emmett, and Edward go to the right. I'll take who ever is in the worse condition first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys were brought in chaos broke out. The first group, Emmett's, appeared to have faired _far_ better. They were collected; it was easy to see who their leader was. I knew that if he gave the signal, what ever that may be, they would immediately attack, not even thinking about what the consequences might be. His word was that important.

While Emmet just stood there, keeping an eye on his group, and, too his much disappointment, didn't _physically_ have to do anything, I was holding on to two, and Rosalie and Jasper, each one. They were furious, and covered in blood. Two had black eyes, the third a broken nose, and the last was suffering from what appeared to be a dislocated jaw. Clearly, they were the losers, and they badly wanted a rematch. Carlisle took the one with the dislocated jaw, James, I had gathered, with him, freeing Rosalie to start questioning.

_He looks just like you_. I gave Emmett a questioning look and he continued, _second from the right_.

I was already looking before Emmett finished, and right when he did, the boy sat up straighter, and as if he had heard what Emmett had said, looked around to see who it was directed to. I looked in his head real quick to learn his name, but I was blocked. Strange…

"What's his name?" I asked Emmett, too quiet for humans to hear. Before I knew it I was starring at the boy straight in the eyes.

_I don't know_, replied Emmett, still oblivious to the fact that this boy could hear his thoughts. _Wait till Alice comes by_.

As I waited for Alice to figure out his name, I looked the boy over and he did the same to me.

The boy looked about sixteen or seventeen; he was tall, probably an inch shorter than me, and his hair was slightly darker than mine. He was lean, but muscular. Emmett was right though, he _did_ look like me.

Suddenly, the boy let out a loud, ferocious growl and was halfway across the room before Emmett could get a decent hold on him. His now pitch black eyes were staring at the blonde that I was holding on to. The blonde gulped and tried to press himself against me, as if _I_ would help him.

"I warned you Michael, so much as _think_ about Lorelei again, and I will _kill_ you." His voice was low and menacing; Michael, the blonde, shivered involuntarily and Emmett tightened his hold on the other. "You did not heed my warning; I don't break my promises."

"Sorry to break up this love fest _gentlemen_." A voice said from the doorway. All heads turned to see who the voice belonged to, even though from the looks of things, the boys, and Alice, already knew.

Standing there, were three boys and three girls. The boys were positioned around the girls. One following from the rear, one to the left, and the last to the right of the girls. Two of the girls followed the other.

The girl on the left had straight, dark brown, easily mistaken for black, hair that came down well below her shoulders. She wore the top half of it up, and the bottom down. A little piece of the top half was left down, hanging in her face. She was about five foot four, thin, with small curves, and very tan. She wore a bluish-gray tank and a brown mini-skirt. She had on tan beaded sandals and carried a matching purse.

To the right stood the other girl, who was about five foot five, the tallest of the trio, and with more of an athlete's build, yet still clearly a girl. She had red hair, but not red-red, more of an orange-brown red that came to about the bottom of her ribcage. It was wavy and had some natural curls in it too. She had a round, open face, with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a slight tan, very light when compared to the previous girl's. she was wearing black shorts and a white "Wicked" tank over a plain yellow one with black flip flops that had a small heel. In her hand she carried a small black clutch with a pink "G" on it; the "G" was the same shade of pink that the writing on her shirt was.

The other girl was the one who had spoken. The first though that ran through my head when I saw here was _Bella_, but as I looked longer I saw that it was not here.

She was shorter than they other two, maybe five foot three, but was standing with an air of authority. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a messy bun with a few wisps hanging down, framing her face. Her face was similar to Bella's, except for the fact that she had higher cheekbones and fuller lips. She had pale skin and eyes that seemed to be a mixture of gold and brown. She was slim, with just the right amount of curves. She had on tight, low-rise jeans that weren't faded or ripped like the "fashion" of this era deemed them to be, and a snug forest green tee on with matching simple flip flops. Instead of a purse she carried a cream sweatshirt folded over her arm.

By a long shot, she was the most beautiful of the three.

"But not sorry enough not to." The boy who Emmett was still holding on to responded with a small smile on his face; his eyes already noticeably lighter.

"Yep! Come on, you boys have some explaining to do. Right girls?"

"Yea," red-head responded.

"_Hell_ yea!" Came from the other; she narrowed her eyes at the boys.

The 'Bella-Imposter' (Lorelei, probably), just laughed at this, throwing her head back, letting me get a good trace of her scent. It was not as strong as Bella's was. While Bella's was clearly strawberries and wildflowers, I had to think for a moment about what hers was. And then it hit me; it was an exact replica of the apple blossoms Esme had put all over out house, once upon a time. It was beautiful.

"But first thing first; you, dear boy," Lorelei said, pointing at my look a like, "will not be killing _anyone_. This is a hospital, where lives are saved, not ended."

The boy grinned, ant Michael seemed to relax a little. "Is that an order Rory?" So I was right, this was Lorelei.

"Yes." Her voice was firm and the boy's grin just got bigger and then he chuckled. Realization dawned on the girls face and the little color that she had drained. "No no no! I take it back! It was merely a suggestion!" At this the three boys around her and the rest of the group Emmett was watching burst out in laughter. The two friends, being the loyal friends that they were, just glared at all the boys until the quieted down to chuckles, grins, and the occasional shake of the head. Lorelei just pouted.

That is, till one of the boys decided to be an idiot and say something smart.

"So, Ror', what is it now, two-three months? And you _still_ haven't learned?"

Wrong.thing.to.say.

I mean, you might as well sign your own death warrant.

All sound stopped in the waiting room as all watched to see what would happen. The three remaining boys in my group were the first to move as they slowly made their way to the wall behind them, inching closer together.

The boy Emmett was holding on to eye's turned pitch black again and he looked at the one who had spoken. "_Christopher_," his voice was cold, "so nice of you to volunteer for the night watches for the rest of the week."

"But- -"

"What's this? You're insisting to have watch all day tomorrow? Too kind."

"I- -"

"Now what? All day the next _two_ days? Okay, if you're sure."

The boy kept his mouth shut, _finally_. I was interested in seeing how he planned on staying awake the rest of the night, and then the following two days and nights. It was sure to be interesting. I heard laughter coming from Emmett in his head; obviously he agreed with me.

The still pouting Lorelei walked over to the boy Emmett was holding on to and have him a hug. In response he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She frowned and he just chuckled softly. Lorelei tilted her head in the direction of where he originally had been, he nodded and taking her hand in his, led her over there. Quickly, the rest of their groups followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews guys! Coffee for Sweetly Sarcastic, sk8rette, kiki (), TooMuchLoveForEdward, davyjones, midnight 1987, Quill and Saber, and anyone else I forgot for the reviews! It made me feel so warm and special to read them! I apologize that this one is so much shorter than the first, but it was a perfect place to stop. Hope you enjoy it, and please review it! Oh, and if someone would like to edit these for me, I would love them for eternity!_

**Chapter Two**

_The still pouting Lorelei walked over to the boy Emmett was holding on to and have him a hug. In response he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She frowned and he just chuckled softly. Lorelei tilted her head in the direction of where he originally had been, he nodded and taking her hand in his, led her over there. Quickly, the rest of their groups followed suit._

The three girls positioned themselves on one side, Lorelei in the middle of them. Behind each of their chairs stood one of the guys that had arrived with them. Across from them sat the four boys who had been in the fight, the leader across from Lorelei. Christopher, the one who had spoken earlier, sat at the end, disconnected from the rest. Emmett planted himself nearby, ready to hold anyone back if needed.

An awkward silence followed this; each one waiting for the other to start. Lorelei bit her lip and looked at the head boy with pleading eyes. The two other girls pouted, their eyes the same, all looking at him. He grinned, and slowly looked from one girl to the next, amusement clearly showing from his noticeably lighter eyes. I was bombarded with thoughts of 'please' from the two, but from Lorelei all I got was silence. The boy paused, as if debating with himself, and the girls started to get impatient.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds, he nodded, and then laughed as the girls launched themselves at the guys. Emmett tensed, and then relaxed. The three boys who had been standing joined in the laughter and then took the now vacant seats.

Alice chose this moment to _finally_ show up and find out his name.

Standing next to Emmett, she spoke. "Hey, Dr. Cullen needs me to find out your names, your parents names, and where I can reach them so that they can come and get you."

"Is it all right if my mom gets us all? She works the closest." What a big surprise, it was the head boy who spoke.

Alice shrugged, "that's fine."

"Okay, I'm Mason Swan."

No.

No.

No.

This can not be happening.

_Swan?_ Carlisle's thoughts said, I guess he had been listening.

_Bella's here! EDWARD! He's your kid! Look, I knew it!_ Emmett's thoughts were, by far, the loudest of my families.

Rosalie's thoughts though, were the most surprising.

_Oh my gosh Edward! I'm an aunt, can you believe it? Edward did you hear that? Oh, and Bella's going to be coming here! I can't wait to see her!_

Even Alice couldn't contain her glee.

_HA! I told you today would be good. Aren't you happy that you came?_

Jasper, I gathered, was just plain happy. I think that it mainly had to do that everyone was happy, and he could feel it.

"Okay, what's your mom's name and where can I reach her?" Alice tried to make her voice sound normal as she spoke this part out loud.

"Uh, her first name is Bella; she works at Jerry's."

"Do you have a number for the place?"

"Nah, Rory, you have it?" Mason looked at Lorelei who was currently positioned on his lap. She tapped her bottom lip with her pointer finger and looked down as if deep in thought. My family waited in silence; all anxious for more information about Bella.

"Oh! Ashlin," she addressed the red-head, "remember last week when we ate there?" Ashlin nodded her head. "Well I put one of their cards in your purse. Here, I'll find it." Ashlin handed Lorelei her purse and after a few seconds Lorelei pulled out a business card. "Ready?" Alice nodded. "Okay, its 9-0-8-5-3-4-5-7-1-8; just ask for Bella." She gave Alice a dazzling smile who then went on to get the other boy's names, but not before giving be a huge grin and thinking '_I told you so!_' Mason raised an eyebrow at her in question with a puzzled expression on his face. Alice, still grinning, just shook her head at him and suppressed laughter at his, _our_ lack of knowledge. Mason looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, showing that I had no idea either. Even without being able to read his thoughts I knew he was thinking something along the same lines.

We all sat, or in my family's case, stood for a few minutes. Carlisle came and went a couple times and soon he was done with my group. He went over to Emmett's group, but they wouldn't let him give them anything. He said okay and went to work on the paperwork.

Considering the fact that Michael's mom was the "stay at home" type that she was and had never done anything for herself in her life, she was their within minutes and brought all four in my group home with her. Once they left the atmosphere considerably lightened, without Jasper's help. Now that our job was done, Emmett and I sat down and watched the group from a distant. We were soon joined by Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

Soon, we would see Bella.

_Soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh, my lovelies! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! It made we surge with pride. All of your questions will be answered, over time that is. Just wait! If it's too confusing I'll post character descriptions and their relations, just ask! I would have done it now, but I'm afraid that it might give some stuff away, and I really don't want that. I can try to do it without spoilers, I'm not sure if I'll be able to describe their relationships too much though. Thanks, Annie, Frodosarrow, ffgirlmoonie, PinkPunkF, Quill and Saber, abbey123, Bintzz, midnight 1987, cloud64, Andie Wolf, Bright Green Eyes, Lhiannon, 470075, hikoori, davyjones, Captain of L'Emeraude, cookiedoughmunchkin, and weq! Read and review!_

**Chapter Three**

We sat in silence for over ten minutes. It was not uncomfortable or awkward, just … silent. We were all deep in our own thoughts. Rosalie was worried that Bella might still have a grudge against her, even though it had been Rosalie who held the grudge against Bella and not the other way around. Emmett was just excited to see her. Carlisle was on the phone with Esme because he knew that she would want to see her and she was on her way. Alice was ecstatic to see her best friend again; she was already planning a shopping trip. Jasper was just happy because everyone else was happy. I looked up to see Esme, with a huge smile on her face, walk in and sit next to Jasper. I went back to my troublesome thoughts.

What if Bella didn't want to see me? What if she didn't love me anymore? What if she was _married_? I couldn't take the thought of her with another man. I would rip him to pieces.

No, Bella wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me to hurt anyone. That would just get her madder at me and I really did not want that.

I was brought back to reality with a jab in my side. It didn't hurt; it just took me by surprise. Alice… I gave her a silent and angry glare. She acted like she didn't notice.

Instead she thought a single word that changed what I was thinking, doing, heck; it even changed what I was _feeling_ at that moment.

_Look_.

Look; a single four letter verb in the English language meaning to use your vision.

Following Alice's directions, I looked up just in time to see Bell walk, (actually more of a run) through the door. She looked around real quick frantically, not noticing me or my family. I told myself that this was because she started from the left side of the room, and we were on the right while her son was on the left. I wanted so badly to go and envelope her in a hug, never letting go of her. Obviously Emmett had some sense at that moment and knew what I was thinking, for I felt his hand on my arm, holding me back from doing anything irrational. _Wait_, was all he said. I knew he was right.

"Mason Swan," her voice was even more angelic than I remembered. "You are so grounded. How many fights has it been this month now? Twelve?" She was standing right in front of him, her feet spaced out and her hands on her hips.

Mason gave her a small, sheepish smile which just caused her to narrow his eyes that him. Lorelei had an expression that reminded me of a small child waking up early and seeing a large pile of expensive toys in bright paper, all meant for them, on Christmas morning. It was kind of funny. She looked from Bella to Mason, and back again, waiting for a response from him. When it became apparent that he was not planning on answering, Lorelei bit her bottom lip in frustration. Bella and Mason turned to glare at her, one clearly saying "ANSWER ME CHILD!" and the other "WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T SAY _ANY_THING!" She looked back and forth with a worried look, trying to find a safe place to look. Not finding one, she closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them and looked at Mason with huge, doe eyes, trying to persuade him into answering so she would not have to choose who to obey.

It worked.

He stopped glaring at Lorelei, sighed, and gave Bella an 'I-know-I'm-in-trouble,-let's-get-this-over-with' look.

"…fourteen?" His voice was low, and even though it was an answer it was said more like a question.

Bella heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll talk about _your_ punishment later. For now though, you boys," she pointed at the three who had come with the girls, "should probably be getting the girls, and yourselves, home. No Lisa, you can't stay." She knew what the brunette wanted before a word came out of her still open mouth. "I guess I better go bail you out, Mason. You three probably want me to bring you home too, and not tell your parents. Am I right?" Christopher looked at the ground and nodded. Jacoby at least had the brains to give Bella a sheepish look. Phillip, obviously lacking said brains, grinned at Bella. Bella sighed again; "okay, Mason, Jacoby, Christopher, Phillip, and Rory, wait here for me. Jack, Patrick, Ryan, Ashlin and Lisa, go home. Now."

"Buh bye Jack-attack, Patty-watty, and Ry-ry! See you, Ash and Lis'!" The three boys politely dragged the two grumbling girls off of the laps of Jacoby and Phillip and out the door. Bella started walking towards the desk, but before she was able to move a foot, she was stopped by Lorelei's urgent call.

"WAIT!"

"Yes?" Bella's voice was soft and calm. More than ever she reminded me of a mother at this moment.

"I have to tell you something." Lorelei spoke in a fake whisper and serious tone.

"Is it important, or can it wait?" Bella inquired to the child.

"It is of the most importance." Her face had gone solemn by this time.

"Alright; go ahead."

"Okay, here it is;

"There are several men sitting around in the locker room of a private club after exercising. Suddenly, a cell phone on one of the benches rings. A man picks it up, and the following conversation ensues:

"'Hello?'

"'Honey, it's me. Are you at the club?'

"'Yes.'

"'Great! I'm at the mall two blocks from where you are. I just saw the most _beautiful _mink coat. It's absolutely gorgeous! Can I buy it?'

"'What's the price?'

"'Only $2,000.00.'

"'Well, okay, go ahead and get it if you like it that much…'

"'Ahh, and I also stopped by the Mercedes dealership and saw the new models. I saw one I really liked—and when I spoke to the salesman he gave me a really good price… And since we need to exchange the BMW we bought last year…'

"'What price did he quote you?'

"'Only $85,000.00.'

"'Okay, but for that price I want it with all of the options.'

"'Great! But before we hang up something else…'

"'Yes?'

"'It might look like a lot, but I was reconciling your bank account and… I stopped by the real estate agent this morning and saw the house we had looked at last year. It's on sale! Remember? The one with the pool, English Garden, acre of park area, beach front…'

"'How much are the asking for it?'

"'Only six-hundred and fifty grand—a magnificent price… and I see that we have enough in the bank account to cover…'

"'Well, then go ahead and buy it, but just bid $620,00.00, okay?'

"'Okay, sweetie… Thanks, I'll see you later! I love you!'

"'Bye… I do too…'

"The man hangs up, closes the phone and raising his hand, asks all those present.

"'Okay, who's phone is this?'" Lorelei was smiling really big as she looked from one face to the next, searching for some sign of response. All she got was some very puzzled looks. Emmett was the most confused (big surprise there) and was sending me thoughts of _I don't get it… wait…. I think, no. I have nothin'_. The rest just starred at Lorelei in bewilderment.

"I really have to get you out more." Muttered Mason after that brief moment of silence.

"Is that all sweetie?" Bella asked; her voice dripping with love and giving no indication that she had not understood what she had just said.

"Yes." Was the only thing she got in response; Bella gave her a small smile before turning towards Mason.

"Can I trust you not to start a fight while I go bail you guys out?"

"Of course," Mason replied to his mom, pretending to be offended.

"I hope so, all right, I'll be back." With that Bella turned and walked towards the receptionists. After exchanging a few brief words, the nurse stood and left to find Carlisle, leaving Bella standing their alone for a moment.

She must have been deep in her thoughts because she didn't notice when the nurse returned with Carlisle.

"Miss? Here's the doctor for you." The receptionist told her softly as she placed a hand on Bella's arm.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…" Was Bella's flustered response; She got a forced smile from the nurse who then sat down and went back to work. Bella turned to see Carlisle who was anxiously (yet of course still calm and careful) waiting to see her response to him being there.

Shock was written all over her face as she looked at him. Through Jasper I felt every emotion someone could experience wash through her, finally ending with just shock.

After about thirty seconds and tons of blinking, she found her voice.

"Carlisle?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am soo sorry it took me this long guys! I have good news; chapter five is half was done! Whoop! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Read and enjoy! Critiques are REALLY welcome!_

**Chapter Four**

"_Carlisle?"_

Carlisle nodded, giving Bella a small smile. "Hello Bella," he said in a cautious, yet still friendly voice. I could tell that he was worried that she would be upset to see us. None of us knew why she had really left yet, though I had an idea.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" her voice was curious, yet in no way hostile. I sensed Jasper warily calming her down, even though she was not that upset; just surprised. He was trying to be inconspicuous about it, not knowing if Carlisle wanted to inform her of our presence in that very room.

"Yes, we decided to see the east coast. We haven't left the western coast in quite some time."

"Are all of you here?' She asked him. Even with Jasper calming her she was growing more cautious and anxious by the minute.

"Yes, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Africa for a few years, and Jasper and Alice were in Australia for a couple months. We were all visiting the Denali's for a little bit, too."

"Wait… here? As in here here?!?" Bella's voice started getting panicky at the end of her question. Before Carlisle had time to respond, she had turned around, and unconsciously took a small step back as she looked at all of us standing there.

"BELLA!!" Alice shrieked, as she ran to hug (cough tackle cough) Bella. At this Bella laughed; I noticed that Mason's laugh and hers' were similar and they both threw their heads back the same way too. She hugged Alice back, not quite as tight.

"Hi Alice," she responded to her warm greeting. Her face had a huge smile across it. "I missed you so."

"I missed you too; we have soo much to talk about!"

Emmett went up next, enveloping her in a bear hug. Bella laughed again as she hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, Emmett." He just grinned at her as he placed her back on the ground.

When Bella turned back to Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and me, I realized that they had moved back as I watched her and I was no longer in the back. Now I was in the front; exposed.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes big, full of love and seeking my forgiveness. She took a small step forward and I ran faster than a human across the room. Unlike everyone thought I would though, I didn't hug or kiss her. Didn't cry out her name or make her promise to never leave my side again. Instead I stood there, not an inch away from her. Daring her to believe I was real; to make the first move and reach out. _Daring myself_.

She figured out what I was doing quickly.

"Edward," she breathed. Before she had time to finish my name I was holding her tightly to myself.

"Bella." I responded; the love in my voice was equal to hers as I spoke with my face in her hair; breathing in her scent, the best scent in the world.

We stood there, just holding on to each other, when I heard Lorelei's voice drifting over from the other side of the room where she sat on Mason's lap singing.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song._

_The song says kiss the girl…"_

Bella opened her mouth to quiet Lorelei, but before a sound had managed to come out of it, I started toward it...

...And kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. It goes back in time a wee bit, and is in Rory's POV. I think it might help clear up some stuff. Review please! I'm going to put answers to most questions on my author page, so if you have one, ask, and I'll put it there. Along with a map of the school, Bella's house, and the town. Thanks for all my reviewers! Muffins for you!_

**Chapter Five**

_Bella opened her mouth to quiet Lorelei, but before a sound had managed to come out of it, I started toward it..._

…_And kissed her._

Rory's POV

The second the bell rand signaling the end of the school day, I was down the hall and on my way to the bus. After five long days of dreary classes, I was finally getting my much anticipated break; the weekend. To make it better, Lisa's birthday was today and we were having a party for her tomorrow.

I pushed myself through the mob of teenagers who were struggling to find their friends for a last quick goodbye before they were parted. It was so stupid, I mean, come on. Its two days. And the majority of them will be seeing each other, if not tonight, tomorrow. Not able to control myself any longer, I burst into laughter. This gave a few people the right to openly stare at me, instead of out of the corner of their eye. Jealousy from the girls and lust from the guys. This just made me laugh even harder.

Finally, I saw the exit in front of me. I pushed even harder in my struggle for fresh air; not caring when I made an acne-faced freshman drop all of her books on the ground to be trampled by hundreds of feet. It was her fault for standing in my way like hat.

When I finally made it outside of the building I stopped, took a deep breath and closed my eyes; relishing in the warmth of the sun on my cool skin.

Beside me I heard a small, deep chuckle. Unknowingly I took a small step in the opposite direction and tripped over my feet. Face first I started falling down the steps. A hand shot out and I soon found myself being held with my back pressed against a guys chest, his arm around me, stopping me from falling again. He lifted my feet, less than an inch from the ground and brought me to the bottom of the stairs next to the large pine trees. When he finally placed me on the ground and let go of me, I turned and frowned when I saw who it was.

Ryan.

"You really do hate it inside, don't you Rory?" He asked me. Now instead of laughing, he was grinning at me, that damn cocky grin of his spread across his face.

I took my time in responding to this. First I turned and glared at the sun, that before had been warming my skin, and now was shining way too bright in my eyes. Then, when the glaring hadn't made the sun go away, I switched my bag from my right hand to my left and used my newly freed hand to block the sun. After my eyes were freed from the harsh glare, I turned my attention back to Ryan.

He was a junior, about 6'3" and looming way over my puny 5'2½". He had curly, dark brown hair that came to right below his ears, and a muscular build. Right now he was wearing a dark gray short sleeved shirt that showed his muscles; loose faded jeans, and worn sneakers. Over his right shoulder hung his old black backpack I knew he had been using in junior high.

"I don't think that's any concern to you, Mr. Thomas." I said smugly, waiting for him to have an equally smart response.

He surprised me though, by throwing his head back and laughing his. His laughter was deep, as was his voice, and came from deep within his chest.

After he was done laughing at my expense he responded good-heartedly. "No, I guess its not." Then he smiled at me showing off his perfectly white and straight teeth. Two years of braces _really_ paid off. "Come on," he said, lightly yet still firmly holding on to my elbow as he steered me away from the buses.

"Where are we going?" I demanded of him, as I grabbed the nearest pole. "The buses are that way." One arm was firmly wrapped around the pole, and with the other I placed my bag on the ground and used that hand to point to my right, where the line of buses was. "Not that way." I pointed in front of me and to the left where one of the four student parking lots was.

"Hey, I'm just doing what Mason asked me to. He said, and I quote, 'Get Rory and the girls. Don't waste time on the bus, just get a ride. I'm on my way to the hospital.' Be mad at him."

"Oh, I will be."

"I've no doubt you will."

* * *

We walked into the waiting room, Ashlin, Lisa, Patrick, Ryan and me and were just on time to hear Mason threatening to kill Michael.

"Sorry to break up this love fest _gentlemen_." I called as all heads turned to look at me. Not us, me.

I hated when people did that. I mean, Ashlin and Lisa are gorgeous. Ash has that brilliant red hair. Lisa has a perfect tan.

But no. Everyone looks at me. I don't see why. My hair was up in a messy bun, and was falling down around my face. My jeans were worn and dirty. I had on a plain green tee. No makeup, no jewelry. Not even a little lip gloss or earrings. Nothing spectacular except for a 15, soon to be 16 year old girl who had almost missed the bus this morning.

"But not sorry enough not to." Mason responded. His eyes were already lighter from when I came in. He gave me a small smile.

"Yep!" Short and sweet. Okay, maybe not that sweet… "Come on, you boys have some explaining to do. Right girls?"

"Yea," Ashlin agreed, nodding her head. An evil grin played across her face.

"_Hell_ yea!" Lisa corrected her as she narrowed her eyes at my brother and his friends.

'_I'm scared'_, Mason said to me through his mind. I laughed, throwing my head back. It was a habit both me and my brother had gotten from our mother, Bella.

"But first thing first; you, dear boy," I pointed at Mason, "will not be killing _anyone_. This is a hospital, where lives are saved, not ended." I finished in a firm voice.

Mason grinned at me. "Is that an order Rory?"

"Yes." I answered him firmly. His grin got bigger, showing me almost all of his white teeth. Then he laughed.

At me.

I didn't get it. I mean, what's so funny about "yes"? Nothing. That's what's funny about it, nothing.

Then it hit me. I had just bought myself another week. Egh.

"No no no! I take it back! It was merely a suggestion!"

The guys decided to laugh at this, which was completely rude. Lisa and Ashlin glared at them until they _finally_ quieted down. I just pouted.

Then, Christopher decided to be an arse.

"So, Ror', what is it now, two-three months? And you _still_ haven't learned?"

'_I'm going to kill him._' Mason said to me.

'_Don't. He's right you know. I do have two months._' I responded.

'_Fine, I won't kill him… yet.'_

'_Thanks,' _I responded sarcastically.

I noticed the room was silent; everyone wanted to know what Mason was going to say.

"_Christopher_," I suppressed a grin as I heard how cold his voice was. "So nice of you to volunteer for the night watches for the rest of the week."

'_Oh, BURN!'_ I practically screamed at Mason.

'_I know_'

"But- -" Christopher started, but Mason interrupted him.

"What's this?" He asked.

'_What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere—_' I sang

'_Shh!'_ Hmph. Mason could be real mean at times. "You're insisting to have watch all day tomorrow? Too kind." He finished what he had been saying to Christopher.

"I- -" Christopher tried again.

'_He just doesn't learn_', I noted.

'_Either do you'_. "Now what? All day the next _two_ days? Okay, if you're sure."

_Finally_, Christopher figured out what was going on and shut his mouth.

Still pouting, I walked up to Mason. _'Hey, what he think?'_ I said as I gave him a hug.

'_Hello, little sister, who, Michael? Oh, nothing. I just felt like pounding him._' Mason replied as he kissed me on the forehead. I frowned when I heard him say 'little' sister. He chuckled, 'w_hat, you are.'_

'_I'm not going to get into it now.'_

'_Because you know you'll lose.'_

'_No I won't.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I said not discussing! Shall we go sit down?' _I tilted my head in the other direction.

'_Lets.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, I posted the last chapter in Rory's POV in the hope that it would clear some stuff up. It didn't. So, here's what we are going to do. For those of you who it helped, great! Use it to help understand the rest of the story. For those of you who didn't, well, that sucks. Ignore it. This picks up where all of you I think hoped Chapter Five would. Sorry it's short. Once I type them, a FAQ and Descriptions will be going in my profile, so now is the time to ask away. They should be up by the time I post the next chapter (I'm shooting for Sunday). Read and Review Please!_

**Chapter Six**

…_And kissed her._

(Edward's POV)

It seemed to last forever, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

Lorelei, or as I figured out everyone called her, Rory, had stopped singing and was currently standing in front of Mason with her hands together forming a bowl.

"But its _only_ two dollars!" She begged him, shoving her hands closer to his face. Her bottom lip was stuck out as far as it could.

"And tax?" Mason asked; his voice was calm and collected.

"Umm…" Rory paused for a moment, thinking, "its only three dollars…?" Her voice was not as sure as it had been minutes ago. Mason was clearly winning this argument.

"And that's three dollars too much."

"I need it!"

"You _want_ it. What about _your_ money? _You_ have a job too."

Rory scoffed, "That doesn't mean I _have_ money."

"No." Rory glared at Mason, but he wasn't to be swayed.

"Ma?" Rory asked, turning her attention to Bella. Her eyes were wide and open; expectant.

"It can wait." Bella must have known what Rory wanted, because I don't remember her ever saying what the money was for. "We're going home. Why don't you guys go wait outside?" All four of the remaining boys and Rory headed for the door. "Mason, wait. I need to talk to you." Her son stopped and grinned at Bella before heading back in and taking his former seat again. Once all of the others were outside, he stood again and walked toward us. Without acknowledging me in any way, he spoke to her.

"Rory says its sunny outside, but to the west there are some clouds. It'll take about twenty minutes till they cover the sun."

"Okay, I'll fix that." Bella replied to him and then turned to me, "watch this," was all she said.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, smiled and turned to Mason. On her face was an exact replica of the look that Rory had given to her a moment ago.

"Perfect," Mason said while nodding, his gaze was not focused on either of us. It was as if he was having his own private conversation none of us could hear. I had noticed earlier he did this a lot. "Two minutes away now. Well… _Rory_'s two minutes. It'll last for about thirty minutes; that's enough time for us to get home with no problem if we leave now.

"I take it everyone's coming to our house?"

"Nah, Chris is going home. He's fine," Mason scoffed, "not like he even did anything, the lazy..."

"Shh… Stop that now." Bella interrupted him before he could continue his small rant. I couldn't help but smile. "Here," Bella handed Mason a car key, "I'll be out in a minute." Mason nodded, and then looked at me briefly, straight in the eyes. They were hard and completely void of any emotion. He turned without another word and left.

"You're leaving?" I asked Bella, turning her attention back to me from the door closing behind her son.

She gave me an apologetic smile. "I have to get them home. Come by the house?"

"You want me to?"

"If you're not busy."

"I'm not."

"And if you want to."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Now?"

"Well, in about twenty minutes, I mean, if you're not to busy, and if you really want to, and—"

I put my finger on her mouth, "I'll be there."

She smiled at me, and walked out the door.

I ran home faster tan I ever have before.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay; so it's not even _close_ to Sunday, I'm sorry, okay? Please read and review guys! _

_OT: what's a Beta? And I pretty much know what OOC means, but what does it actually stand for?!?_

_This Chapter is for _Sweetly Sarcastic_, my first reviewer._

**Chapter Seven**

_I ran home faster than I ever have before._

Bella's house was relatively easy to find. It was off the main road that traveled through the town. Basically the entire town was one road, and that was about it.

The house itself was up a long driveway. At first, the road was in a forest, but then, after the last bend was rounded, there was a large clearing, where, in the very middle, stood a white house.

I sat there, in my car, not moving. My hands were still on the steering wheel, and I had yet to turn the car off.

I took a deep, unneeded breath, and got out of my car.

* * *

"It's open!" Rory's voice called from inside. Hesitantly, I opened the door and stood, waiting; my hands in my pocket and staring at the ground.

I abruptly turned to my left at the sound of a small shriek. I was just in time to see Rory tumble down the stairs, head first. She cracked up, before I even had time to ask if she was okay.

Rory stood, and looked at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Your mom here?" I asked lightly. Her stance changed quickly. Her shoulders turned in slightly and her arms bent at the elbows. Her left hand closed into a tight fist while her right hand tightened on the rail it was resting on. All of her knuckles turned white. She stopped for a moment, and her eyes go that far away look Mason's had held at the hospital.

At that time, Mason came down the stairs. Unlike Rory, he was quite graceful. He stood behind Rory and placed his hand on her shoulder in a protective-brotherly way. Instantly she relaxed.

"She'll be back soon," Mason said, answering my question that originally had been directed at Rory. His voice was curious and he tilted his head to one side as he spoke, trying to figure me out. "You can wait in the den if you want, though."

"Okay," I replied. Mason nodded, and without saying anything further, led me down the hall; Rory was at his side.

"Rory, did you eat anything yet?" Mason asked his sister casually, but I had a feeling he just wanted her to leave.

"No."

"Go make a sandwich or something then, okay?" She left, not even bothering to respond to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but Mason put his hand up, motioning me to stop. I heard the radio turn on in the other room and he put his hand down.

"To answer the question you were about to ask, yes, I know who you are." He cut right to the chase, not wasting any time.

"And Rory…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not… quite. That's why I'd prefer you'd talk quickly now."

"Okay, um… What did you mean by 'not quite'? Does she _partly_ know?"

"Mum's always said who you are and that she was the one who left, not you. So Rory, in a way knows who you are. However Mum hasn't told her that you are … you."

"But you know."

"I figured it out, and Mum just confirmed it."

It was silent for a minute, and the music from the other room drifted in.

_I walk by the shore and I hear, hear your song come so faint…_

At that time, I heard a familiar, loud, engine turn off and a door bang shut.

I guess I wasn't the only one who kept the same car. Although, the fact that this one was still running, amazed me. _(A/N: I could of stopped here, you know!)_

* * *

Bella came in through the same door I did, and entered the den. "Just a second; I have to make sure Ror' isn't burning down the house." She smiled and left. When she came back in, she was carrying a plate and Rory was at her side. Bella placed the plate on the coffee table, took my hand in hers, and together we left the room.

She brought me back down the hallway to the front door and turned left, bringing me into a living room I hadn't noticed earlier. It had dark purple/pink walls and dark wooden floors. Instead of a couch, there was a large window seat. On the far left side of the room there was a piano. A little farther back, a door opened into another room. On the far side of the room there were two armchairs, and between them stood a glass cabinet.

Bella led me to the window seat and I sat down. She sat facing me.

Taking a lesson from Mason, I cut straight to the point "Are you with anyone?"

If she was surprised by my question, she did a good job of hiding it. "No."

I paused and she looked me in the eye, knowing what I was going to ask, yet still making me say it out loud.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Rory? Why only Mason?"

"Well, for one thing Rory was in the back, and for the other, Mason will handle it better."

"Handle it better? How so?"

"The fact that the world she's known her whole life is being turned upside down. And… The father she's never known is here, and probably, is staying. I don't know how she'll handle it. And frankly, I'm a bit worried."

"You think she'll take it bad? I asked quietly, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her."

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." She stood and moved toward the doorway. "Rory? Can you come here for a minute?" She then sat back down, this time next to me. A few seconds later Rory came in and sat facing us on the piano bench.

"Honey, do you know how this is?" Rory shifted her attention to me. Tilting her head to one side, she studied me carefully.

"Should I?" She asked Bella.

"Maybe this will help." Bella stood and walked to the glass cabinet. She opened it and off of the bottom shelf she took a large book.

A photo album.

She sat next to Rory and flipped to the first page. Then, she pointed at the first picture. "Does this help?" When Rory didn't answer, Bella continued, "he's your daddy, honey."

Rory didn't even say anything. She just stood and left.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: My apologies for taking so long on this chapter. When I finally finished writing it, I lost it, and when I found it, I was grounded, and when I wasn't grounded, I forgot. You should all thank my newest reviewer, _Lily-Potter1987,_ for reminding me of it. Oh yes, and I'm looking for a Beta, if someone wishes to be it._

_I want everyone's opinions on this; I was thinking about making a file (on blogspot, probably. For those of you who don't know, blogspot is made by Google and is pretty safe and easy) titled "Edward's Journal", or something. It will hold everything he's learned up to date about Bella's new life. For instance, their powers, how she got here, favorite things (Rory and Mason) and layout of the house (that he's seen), etc. If everyone thinks it's stupid, I won't bother, so please tell me what you think! I hope, fingers crossed that this will eliminate some confusion. Also, I think it will be fun. XD_

**Chapter Eight**

_Rory didn't even say anything. She just stood and left._

She didn't get far though. Mason was just coming in. He took hold of her arm and brought her back in, his grip firm but gentle.

He led Rory to her seat once more and provided a quick introduction. "Rory, Dad. Dad, Rory. Okay, now that we know who everyone is, let's continue."

"Rory?" Bella questioned, "you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked

"Because, after I told you Edward was your father, you left."

"So?" Rory was clearly puzzled about why it mattered if she left.

"Why did you?" Mason asked her, in an attempt to speed the process up.

"I was, and still am, by the way, hungry. I left my food in the den" said Rory, as she got up to go finish eating. Bella gave a small smile and shook her head as Rory left the room.

"I don't think it's fully registered yet." Mason responded quietly.

"What was she thinking?" Asked Bella, both concerned and amused.

"I ca—", I started to respond, but then realized she was asking Mason, not me. "She thought, and I quote, 'I wonder if there are anymore apples. I don't want my sandwich. I want another apple.' End quote. There's your daughter for you." A car horn honked outside and was quickly followed by a young man's voice: "_Mason! Let's go! We're going to be late!" _"And now I have to go to work." He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and nodded at me. "Bye, Ror'!" he called down the hall, and then he walked out the front door.

"Be Safe." Bella whispered quietly as she watched him get in the passenger seat of a dark blue pickup truck.

"Why don't you and Rory come with me back to the house? Everyone wants to see you." Edward asked.

"Okay, let me get Rory."

"I'll drive." Bella smiled, and her eyes gazed into the difference. I knew she was remembering how it used to be with us. She looked out the window and laughed. Her red truck was next to my Volvo. Although I at least had the decency to get a new model every few years. She however, kept the same one.

"Meet you at the car."

* * *

The ride to my house was silent. Rory had her head phones on and was in her own little world. Bella was holding my hand in her lap, her head pressed against the side of my arm.

I was content. It felt right having Bella at my side...

…like old times.

When we pulled up the driveway I couldn't help but give a low chuckle at Bella's expression. "It's the same layout," I said, answering her unasked question.

"I like it." She replied giving me a small smile.

Before I had time to respond, the passenger door was torn open, and with a squeal, Alice pulled Bella into a huge hug. She then dragged her into the house, leaving Rory and me to get in by ourselves.

I got out and opened Rory's door. She was concentrating on wrapping the wire to her headphones perfectly around her ipod. When she finished, she gave herself a small, satisfied smile, put her ipod in her pocket, and stood facing me.

"Ready?" I asked as I maneuvered her out of the way so I could close the door.

The satisfaction that had been clearly written on her face from having properly put away her ipod disappeared. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a puzzled look. "For what?"

"To meet your family." She continued to give me a puzzled look for a minute, and then realization washed over her face. I realized what Mason said about not really registering everything yet. The little color she had quickly drained and she looked at me with big, frightened eyes.

It was at this point in time that I noticed how truly remarkable her eyes were.

At first glance they appeared to be brown. Just that alone was different, considering even Mason's eyes shifted from honey to topaz. But if you looked closer, you would see that they clearly aren't brown, and you wonder how you could ever mistake it.

They're gold, with just a small rim of brown on the outside. The gold glowed and the brown sparkled, as if gold dust was trapped in the rim of brown. The gold appeared to have stolen the sun's energy (which just happened to be behind clouds right now) and was projecting the light for it, but that couldn't happen.

Or could it?

Who was I to decide what could or couldn't happen? According to science, _I _couldn't exist. No one could read minds, see the future, or survive without breathing. Yet everyone in my family, including Bella, managed to do these things.

And now, my daughter and her twin brother were part of it too.

"Can I just wait out here?" Rory asked me tentatively, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why?"

Rory bit her lip and looked down. For a moment she didn't say anything and neither did I. Instead, I just watched as she drew with the toe of her shoe in the dirt. She stopped with her foot, in midair and placed it back on the ground. She spoke really quietly, and by habit I leaned forward to hear her reasoning.

"They won't like me," she said, clasping and unclasping her hands in front of her.

"Of course they will!" I exclaimed. Rory merely shook her head. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I'm not smart, or funny, or anything. Mason is, and he's not here."

"That stuff doesn't matter; they're your family. They loved you the moment they knew who you were."

"They did?" At this point she looked back up at me, startled.

"Yes, as did I. Are you ready now?"

"No, but if we wait until I am, we'd never go." I gave her a smile and we started walking to the door at a human pace. When we were in front of said door, Rory took my hand in hers and stepped closer, trying to make herself as small as possible.

When the door opened, Rory tensed at the sight of six unfamiliar sets of eyes focused on her. She squeezed my hand hard. I led her to the couch where Bella was sitting next to Alice. Bella patted the spot next to her and Rory didn't wait to be told a second time. I sat on the other side of her.

"Rory," Bella said, "this is Alice and Rosalie, your aunts; Jasper and Emmet, your uncles; and Carlisle and Esme, your grandparents."

"Hi," she responded in a small voice.

Esme stepped forward, catching Rory's attention. "I was just about to make some cookies," she told the girl, her eyes full of warmth. "Would you like to help?"

Hesitantly, Rory stood, but she still firmly grasped my hand. Esme saw and I could see her fill with understanding. Here was a girl, a young woman in appearance, but inside was just a small child, in a room full of strangers who her mother and "father" were trying to get her to believe were her family. Even my presence, someone she had just met a few hours ago (was that really all it was? It seemed like years ago that I stood in the hospital and watched them), would help.

"Edward, would you like to help?"

"Of course."


	9. Author's Note important

_I have come to accept the fact that this story was simply not to me. Every time I go to work on it, I cannot think of anything. There are simply too many things _wrong_ with it, and it bothers me too much._

_However, I am not giving up that easily. I love these characters too much to simply throw them to the dogs (no pun intended) so I've done some careful thinking, and have decided on a plot line, that for once, I'm really excited about writing about._

_Some characters will go, but in their place, there will be new ones. Moreover, for once, I have a fully developed plot line, and I plan on following it._

_So, it is with a clear conscience I end this story, to start a different one. Thank you for all my loyal readers, who reviewed and favorited my story, I love you all to death. I'm not going to delete this one, because I like to see how much I have improved as a writer. Plus all the reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)_

_The new story will be loaded soon, under the title _Only Time REWRITTEN_, and I hope you all will read and enjoy that one as much as this!_

_Lots of love, and cookies for all,_

_caitly_


End file.
